<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First One by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822840">The First One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smut, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey’s smart. Even more importantly, she’s a quick learner. With a little time and a little explanation, she can usually pick up new skills and adapt to new things pretty quickly.</p><p>Which is good, because she didn’t even know that Lover’s Day was a thing until a few hours before she was set to arrive home to one Poe Dameron, <i>the most romantic man in the galaxy.</i></p><p>Kriff, what has she gotten herself into?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy (late) Valentine’s Day!</p><p>If you want to avoid the sex, skip the section that begins with Poe saying, “Don’t believe me? Let me show you,” and then pick back up with “Later, once they’ve caught their breath…”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kes says he can take the droids tomorrow night,” Poe says, smiling at her through the video screen.</p><p>Rey blinks in surprise, before protesting, “But I’ll just be getting home! Why would he do that?”</p><p>She sees the flush spring to Poe’s cheeks at the same time his brow furrows in confusion. “I just thought — you’d know, with tomorrow and everything?”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” A slow grin spreads across her face and she leans closer to the camera, hoping she can tease him a little, make the wait for their reunion a bit more . . . interesting. “You’ve got something planned for tomorrow?”</p><p>She even throws in a wink for good measure.</p><p>“Well, uh, it’s Lover’s Day . . .”</p><p>His words trail off, and she just shakes her head uncomprehending. After a long moment, Poe’s eyes widen as if he’s finally figured out some great mystery.</p><p>“Well you see, Lover’s Day is this tradition—”</p><p>But then there’s a loud knock at the door and Rose is popping her head into the room. “Rey, we’ve got to go now if we’re going to make it to the meeting on time.”</p><p>Rey quickly glances at the clock, and with a twinge of regret, turns back to the camera. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. I gotta go. Love you!”</p><p>There’s just enough time for him to say the same before she’s rushing out the door.</p><p>***</p><p>By the time the meeting is done, she wants to tear her hair out and to scream in frustration, but mostly she’s so tired she just wants to fall into bed and sleep and —</p><p>And, yeah. That’s exactly what happens. She just barely manages to wake up even with Rose knocking down her door telling her to get her <em>ass out of bed, or gods help me</em> . . .</p><p>By the time she hurriedly changes, stuffs her things in her bag, and opens the door, Rose is seconds away from picking the lock herself.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Rey says, laughing, as Rose hustles her out the door of the little inn they had been staying at. “What’s your hurry?”</p><p>Rose just gives her an incredulous look. “It’s Lover’s Day, Rey. I want to get home.”</p><p>Rey hefts her bag a little higher on her shoulder. “Huh. That’s strange.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Poe said that phrase last night during our conversation, too.”</p><p>At Rose’s quizzical look, Rey clarifies. “Lover’s Day.”</p><p>“Well, sure,” she responds, confusion lacing her voice. Suddenly, Rose halts in her tracks. “Wait. You don’t know what Lover’s Day is?”</p><p>Rey just shakes her head.</p><p>Rose’s eyes go as big as saucers before she smiles widely, positively gleeful at this tidbit of information.</p><p>Rose launches into an explanation, Rey’s eyes growing wider and wider as the petite girl continues to talk, hands gesticulating excitedly the whole time.</p><p>Rey cocks her head to the side as she digests everything Rose had just said. “I had no idea that’s a thing.” And then, “Oh, kriff. <em>It’s Poe</em>.”</p><p>Rose laughs. “Oh yeah. It’s Poe, and he’s going to go all out. That boy is a sucker for romance.”</p><p>Rey’s mind, which had just been spinning madly, suddenly grinds to a halt. “Rose,” Rey says, voice horrified, reaching out to clutch the other girl’s biceps in her hands. “What am I going to do?”</p><p>A moment ago, Rose had looked like she had simply been overcome with glee at the prospect of Rey learning what Lover’s Day even was.</p><p>Now, though . . . now, she looks <em>positively wicked</em>.</p><p>Rey gulps.</p><p>***</p><p>The moment Rose lands in the large clearing on Yavin IV halfway between their homes, Rey hits the panel to lower the ramp before running down it.</p><p>Rey has just enough time to wave at Finn who’s hurriedly heading <em>into</em> the ship, before she’s dashing down the winding path to the house she shares with Poe.</p><p>Speaking of the man, the moment she clears the tree line, he’s sprinting out of their house, and they collide, his arms going around her waist to lift her and spin her around, their laughter echoing all around them.</p><p>The laughter cuts off suddenly a moment later, as he sets her down before dipping her back and giving her a kiss so intense, it makes her head spin even as her feet remain (mostly) firmly planted on the ground.</p><p>“I missed you,” Poe tells her when their lips finally part, both of them breathing heavily.</p><p>“I missed you, too.”</p><p>One of his hands comes up to cradle her face, his thumb stroking her cheekbone and she sighs at the feeling.</p><p>He just smiles and slips his hand back into her hair, and a moment later, they’re pressed together again.</p><p>This time the kiss lingers, slowly, deliciously, his tongue coming out to stroke her bottom lip and she happily lets him inside, wanting to be as close as possible after all the time they spent apart.</p><p>Her stomach, however, decides it’s time to rumble loudly, and then she’s chasing his lips as he pulls away.</p><p>“Hungry, sunshine?” he asks with a gentle laugh.</p><p>She eyes his lips. “Very.”</p><p>His smile only grows. “Why don’t we eat dinner first? I’ve got a surprise for you.”</p><p>He twines their fingers together as he leads her inside, his enthusiasm and eagerness thrumming through him so clearly it practically shines out of him.</p><p>Everything about him right now is so bright and warm and golden she thinks she’d be able to spot it from half a galaxy away.</p><p>Then he leads her inside their home and she immediately stops in her tracks just inside the doorway, her eyes widening at the scene before her.</p><p>The bright overhead lights are off, and the room is softly illuminated by the light of a dozen or so candles. Scattered throughout is bouquet after bouquet of the local wildflowers that she’s grown to love so much, their bright colors and sweet scents filling the room.</p><p>Poe picks up one of the bouquets that had been sitting on a little table just inside the entryway, and hands it to her with such an excited grin that she can’t help but return it. She admires the bouquet, stroking a finger along a few of the soft petals, marveling at their beauty, even as she notes the rather haphazard way the bouquet is put together.</p><p>Then she realizes these aren’t flowers purchased from the local florist down in Yavin IV’s main village. These are flowers she knows that Poe picked himself in the fields from around their house, putting them together with care and attention, even if he’s clearly never meant to be a florist. By the time she finishes her examination, she’s smiling so wide her cheeks ache with it, and the smile doesn’t slip even as she lifts the flowers to her face to breathe them in until her lungs are full and she’s practically dizzy with it.</p><p>“You like them?”</p><p>She nods, happily, and breathes their scent in again. Then she turns her attention to the rest of the room.</p><p>Her eyes go to their little kitchen table next, a dark green tablecloth resting atop it with two more flickering candles resting in the middle, their gentle glow illuminating plates of food and two glasses resting next to a bottle of her favorite local wine.</p><p>“There’s fresh koyo ice cream in the freezer for after,” he says softly, and she turns her gaze toward the man standing next to her, his expression suddenly strangely shy.</p><p>“You did all this for me?” she asks, carefully, the words feeling oddly delicate on her tongue. All of this . . . she never imagined anything like this, never expected someone would put something like this together, go through so much trouble, <em>just for her</em>.</p><p>He nods, his eyes searching hers, and she can’t help but revel in that knowledge, a flood of warmth and joy and love filling her so completely.</p><p>His lips tip gently upwards into a smile. “Happy Lover’s Day, darling.”</p><p>She feels just as warm and soft as the softly flickering light from the candles, feels her heart grow and fill with all the love she has for him, and she leans in to kiss him, slow and sweet, trying to pour all the love she has for him into it.</p><p>He breaks off with a giddy smile that she knows is echoed on her own face, and then he’s guiding her over to the table and pouring her wine. From the moment they start eating, she finds herself unexpectedly grateful that she’s able to use both her hands equally well, as she spends the entire meal with her fingers twined together with his, or petting at his hair in between bites of food, or caressing his knee or thigh with her hand.</p><p>For his part, Poe’s much the same, his fingertips stroking along her arm, wrapping his arm around her to pull her close, lifting her hand to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.</p><p>During one particularly delightful moment, after he had refilled their glasses, he stroked his fingers along her neck, sending a shiver racing deliciously through her.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, he was gazing back at her, his eyes dark and heady at the response he managed to evoke in her.</p><p>She bites her lip before giving him her own knowing smile, with the knowledge that across the room sits her bag with the surprise Rose had helped her pick out.</p><p>When their bowls of koyo ice cream are finished, she pushes it away and excuses herself to begin enacting her own Lover’s Day plan.</p><p>She shuts the bathroom door behind her, shedding her clothes before quickly shimmying into a pair of lacy red underwear and an extremely short, extremely sheer black skirt.</p><p>She smiles at herself, feeling deliciously wicked. This would never be a look she would have bought for herself, wouldn’t have bought it if Rose hadn’t encouraged her to do so, the petite girl’s head bent together with the store clerk’s before they pushed the set into her arms.</p><p>She had never even really thought of lingerie as being a thing she would ever really have any use for (and clearly, if their sex life was any indication, her and Poe were doing <em>just fine</em> without it), but she can’t help but admire the flash of red that peeks out from behind the sheer black of the skirt, the way her legs look miles long beneath it.</p><p>Then she immediately regrets letting Rose talk her into this.</p><p>The next piece she pulls out from her bag had been advertised in the store as a bra, but clearly . . . wasn’t.</p><p>At least no type of bra she had ever seen.</p><p>She was more accustomed to her usual breast band, and now, as she holds up the strappy contraption, she’s positively lost. There are three or four different bands to wrap around her and to buckle in place. She pulls it over her head, hoping that she could remember the demonstration the store clerk had given her.</p><p>When she buckles the first few straps in place, the bright red bows that were meant to cover the middle of her breasts were instead somehow sitting just below her shoulder blades.</p><p>She sighs, and thinks <em>at least this should be easy to fix</em>.</p><p>But then when she attempts to flip it around so the bows would be in front this time, one bow somehow ends up atop her ribs, while the other is just below her shoulder, <em>and how did that even happen?!</em></p><p>She tries it again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>The last time she groans, loudly, frustrated at how this stupid piece of clothing, with its stupidly small amount of fabric, could foil her plans. Poe had put so much effort into this evening, and she knew he had probably spent a lot of time coming up with his plans and picking flowers and cooking, and if those nicely wrapped boxes sitting neatly in the living room were any indication, he had probably spent absurd amounts of time thinking about that too, and she  . . .</p><p>She hadn’t even known that Lover’s Day was a thing, and she had let Rose lead her into a lingerie store, and she had somehow walked out with this absurd contraption. And then, with only minutes left before they were to depart, she had dashed out of their ship to make one last stop at the little street market to find presents for him, and she’s not even sure they’re any good . . .</p><p>Rey stares at herself in the mirror, conflicted. On one hand, there was the sheer desire for the man waiting for her outside thrumming through her after so long apart, Rose’s words of “Get it, girl” echoing over and over in her head —</p><p>But how was she supposed to “get it” if she couldn’t even get this . . . this . . . whatever this thing is actually on herself?</p><p>She groans again, even louder this time.</p><p>Then she jumps as Poe knocks on the door. “You okay in there, sunshine?”</p><p>
  <em>No sense in delaying the inevitable.</em>
</p><p>She throws open the door and stands before Poe in red lacy underwear, a sheer skirt, and a bra that seems to think her collarbone and armpit are presents for him to open.</p><p>Poe stares at her for a long moment, eyes wide and then . . .</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>He laughs and laughs and laughs, and she scowls, her hands moving to rest on her hips.</p><p>“They sold me this, but they didn’t tell me it needed an instruction manual. How do people even do this?”</p><p>“I don’t know, sweetheart. I can’t say I’ve ever had the opportunity to put one on.”</p><p>She huffs at his teasing response, but he just reaches out, a finger gently caressing the fabric of the bow that rests atop her collarbone, a smile pulling at his lips as he chuckles once again.</p><p>She scowls, not at him, not really, but at the frustration that courses through her. “I had a plan,” she says, grumpily. “I knew you were going to go all out, at least when Rose told me what this day was all about, and it’s <em>you</em>. And I just wanted to do something nice for you! And I thought . . . I thought this might be nice, it would be fun, and I missed you! I missed you and I wanted you, and I wanted to do something nice for you, but it just . . . it just came out all wrong.”</p><p>She almost wants to stomp her foot, completely exasperated with the lingerie failure, but Poe’s focused entirely on her, something hungry on his face as he gazes back at her.</p><p>“You bought this for me?”</p><p>She bites her lip and nods.</p><p>And then the hand that had been playing with the bow comes up to cradle her jaw, his thumb stroking her lower lip. “Sweetheart. This is . . .  very nice. Very, <em>very </em>nice.”</p><p>She makes a soft sort of disbelieving sound, and the smile that had been tugging at his lips suddenly turns wicked.</p><p>“Don’t believe me? Let me show you.”</p><p>Her stomach flips in anticipation, suddenly very on board with the proceedings no matter how useless the contraption that currently sits around her chest is, and is ready to head to their bed —</p><p>But then Poe’s hands are on her hips, pressing her back into the wall behind her, and he’s sinking to his knees in front of her.</p><p>He rests his hands on her ankles before slowly dragging them up her calves and then her thighs, and then he’s nudging her legs further open.</p><p>“This was a very nice surprise,” he says, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. “You look as pretty as a picture.” Then he presses a kiss to the other side. “So beautiful. So good for me.”</p><p>Then he drags the stubble of his cheek against the sensitive skin and she gasps. He looks up, his eyes dark. “Will you let me show you?”</p><p>She’s already breathing heavily, heat building in the pit of her stomach as he traces his fingers along the seam of her underwear, and when she nods eagerly, he smiles delightedly back up at her.</p><p>Then he’s tugging her underwear out of the way and his lips and tongue and fingers set to work. He moans, and groans and pleads, almost more than she is with his mouth against her, the feeling of it resonating inside her, and all of it building her up to unbelievable heights. She sinks her fingers into his hair as he practically devours her until she’s shaking with pleasure, her hips rocking uncontrollably against his face, gasping at the pleasure that courses through her as she comes.</p><p>Then he does it again.</p><p>When she’s finished riding out the aftershocks the second time, he stands, pressing kisses to her neck and jaw, her cheek and temple, as she struggles to regain her breath. She’s exceptionally grateful that he’s pressing heavily into her, the solidness of the wall and his body giving her support, because right now, she has some <em>very </em>weak knees.</p><p>“Do you believe me now, sunshine?”</p><p>She mumbles something incomprehensible, but she thinks he understands what she means, as he laughs gently.</p><p>Then, “Can I take you to bed?”</p><p>“After that? Absolutely. Just don’t know if I can walk.”</p><p>Poe laughs again, much more heartily this time, but then he’s leaning down and she squeaks as he lifts her into his arms.</p><p>A moment later and he’s depositing her into their bed, his body curving over hers as he kisses her deeply, tongue sliding in to caress her own, pulling a groan from deep in her throat.</p><p>He works her back up quickly, his nimble fingers flicking the buckles of the bra open, and she hadn’t even realized she was still wearing it, long past caring that she couldn’t figure it out in the first place. Then he’s throwing it aside and he’s leaning in to press a biting kiss to the side of her neck.</p><p>“How did I ever get so lucky to deserve you?” he asks, even as his hand skims up and down her side. “Never gonna stop making sure I deserve you, you’re absolutely perfect,” he says, as his fingers come up to play with a nipple.</p><p>She tries to pull him closer, wrapping her arms around him even as she rocks her hips up into his, and they both hiss with pleasure when she makes contact.</p><p>“Please, Poe, I’ve been waiting for so long,” she practically begs, and she doesn’t just mean since they began, not even since she had first arrived home that evening, but long before, from the moment she had left on the mission with Rose, she had been waiting.</p><p>“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he says, and she sighs, pleased, knowing that he knows what she means, what she’s feeling right now. “I’ve got you.” And then he grips his cock in his hand and they’re both sighing as he sinks into her.</p><p>He feels perfect, absolutely perfect, thick and hard and hot inside of her, filling her so completely. She whispered how much she loves him, over and over, until she was screaming his name and then unable to say anything at all, as her back arched in pleasure and she shook apart below him, his own words of love and adoration echoing in her ears even as he sighs her name as he finishes inside of her.</p><p>***</p><p>Later, once they’ve caught their breath, their sweat finally cooling, Poe jumps out of bed, not stopping to put on boxers or pajamas pants before he races into the living room to grab the gifts he had left in there for her.</p><p>She takes the opportunity to head to the bathroom to clean up and grab her own presents for him from her bag, her legs still a little shaky.</p><p>When they return to bed, he wraps the blanket around them, cuddling with her, as he hands her the first gift for her to unwrap.</p><p>Inside, there’s a framed picture of her and Poe laughing in the sunlight with BB-8 and D-O at their feet. She remembers that day, wonders how Kes managed to take this picture without them noticing. She smiles fondly at the memory, and then smiles at the sight of the sun and star symbols etched into the edge of the frame.</p><p>Poe kisses her shoulder as she unwraps the next present. She pulls out a new top-of-the-line hydrospanner that she had been admiring weeks ago, when a friend on the holonet scavenger boards had recommended it.</p><p>She kisses him full on the mouth, delighted at the gift.</p><p>“I was hoping you would like it.”</p><p>“Like it? I love it! It’s perfect. Thank you.”</p><p>She admires her gifts a few moments more, before she remembers the bag sitting at her feet. She shifts uncomfortably, a frown already pulling at her lips.</p><p>“What is it, sweetheart?”</p><p>She shakes her head, suddenly self-conscious, as she grasps the hastily wrapped presents in her hand, less than eager to hand them over. “My gifts aren’t nearly as good as the one’s you’ve given me.”</p><p>Poe shakes his head emphatically. “Don’t you understand? It doesn’t matter what it is. That’s not the part that matters. I’m going to love it because it’s from you.”</p><p>She takes a deep breath and hands him the presents and his face lights up. From anyone else, she would think it was simply a façade, something to make her feel better about herself.</p><p>But it was Poe. He had such a goodness to him, that she knows he meant every word he said.</p><p>Plus, he had an absolutely <em>horrendous </em>poker face.</p><p>He pulls back the brown paper wrapping with a delighted grin, and she winces as he pulls out the preserved bantha-jerky.</p><p>“I can get you something else . . .” she begins.</p><p>“You kidding? No way! I bet it’s delicious, plus it stays good forever!” he says, what she thought was far too happily, for what she sees now was a bit of a strange gift. She hadn’t really understood what Lover’s Day was while buying gifts for him, and, well, frankly, still doesn’t quite understand all of its traditions.</p><p>But she loves food, and on Jakku, food had been the absolute biggest gift you could give someone, and she was in a rush when she had bought it, and she kinda figured what better way to show someone that you love them than to give them food?</p><p>He leans forward and kisses her, and despite her reservations, she’s pleased that he seems pleased.</p><p>Then he reaches into the bag and pulls out her other gift.</p><p>“What is this?” he asks, confused, even if the smile doesn’t disappear from his face.</p><p>“It’s a rock,” she starts, hesitantly, watching as he rubs a thumb over it. When she had first seen it, she just thought it looked cool, and had walked off to buy the jerky. But then, after thinking about it, she had circled back to the shop to purchase it for Poe. “It’s a native to the planet. The people we met with during negotiations had said Black Squadron had helped them during the war, and then I saw the colors—”</p><p>“They’re like Black One,” he says, softly, as he holds the orange-and-black rock gently in his hands, bringing it closer to his face to examine it.</p><p>She nods, her eyes never leaving his face, and says, just as softly, “Yes.”</p><p>He spends another long moment admiring the rock before raising his eyes to meet hers.</p><p>Then, she’s flat on her back, Poe hovering over her, kissing her senseless.</p><p>She still might not totally understand this whole Lover’s Day thing —</p><p>But maybe she’s starting to get the hang of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>